Such an elevator car includes, inter alia, an access opening, a car door for closing the access opening, wherein the car door has at least one door panel displaceable parallel to the access opening, a thrust crank drive for moving the at least one door panel between an open setting and a closed setting, an electric motor for driving the thrust crank drive and a control device for controlling the electric motor.
EP 0 677 475 B1 discloses a method of controlling an elevator door, wherein an elevator door is brought from one extreme setting to another extreme setting and phase or directional data resulting from the movement step are stored. The movement of the elevator door is carried out at a constant, preselected speed, whilst pulses generated by an incremental coder are counted.
A method for force limitation for automatic elevator doors is known from EP 0 976 675 A1. In that case a plot of the drive force to be employed in operation which is free of a disturbance force is determined by means of a mathematical model for the door drive and compared with the drive force plot produced by the door drive. Departures therefrom can lead to stopping of the door.
EP 0 383 087 A1 describes an elevator car with an elevator door with several door panels. Door drive arms are provided which are parts of a thrust crank drive and driven by an electric motor via a drive disc.